Repercussions of Paperwork
by shiny ruby
Summary: A cute Teddy and Harry bonding moment the day before he has to leave for Hogwarts. R&R, please.


**A/N: Enjoy It's the first of September (HOGWARTS) and decided to write a fic. This takes place on the 31st of August and the 2nd of September, so. Review please?**

**And many many thanks to my wonderful Beta : BlueEyes444, who has some awesome stories herself :D**

The Repercussions of Paperwork

Paperwork. Bah, what a stupid thing. The guy who invented it must have been a real git. Teddy sincerely hoped that he would never be introduced to it. His sympathy for Harry was limited though, seeing as Quidditch playing had been delayed by twenty minutes by Harry on account of it. Paperwork was also annoying on the rare occasion that your best friend happened to have the flu and you were bored but your Godfather had a mountain of the stuff in front of him.

Harry had promised no more than then twenty minutes and so Teddy was resigned to waiting at least another seventeen minutes. He was bored. Like _really_ bored.

His eyes wandered, like they had so many times before, to the wall on his right. It felt as though he found something new every time he looked upon it. When he had been younger, he would sometimes sit and stare at it for hours upon end. It was mesmerizing. An entire wall covered in a collage of photographs. Sometimes he wondered where Harry got so many from. He hadn't even been alive for a third of them. He had once asked for one of the photos of his parents and the next day Harry had presented him with the best photo album he had ever received.

He forced his eyes to focus and looked to the middle of the wall and found his eyes drawn to a picture of Dumbledore Army. There were several different photos of the same (almost) group of people but he knew this one must have been before the war because they were all wearing their uniforms. As he stared at it, he found himself noticing how many people were wearing uniforms with red and gold on them.

It seemed as though anyone who was anyone; anyone who _did_ anything was in Gryffindor.

"What's up, Ted?" Teddy jumped and turned his head to see Harry watching him carefully.

"Nothing," he replied," Just… just thinking, I guess"

"Anything in particular."

"Well, I figured out which house I want to be in"

"Oh?"

Teddy shrugged "Everyone's in Gryffindor: You, Ginny, Ron, Hermione… all the Weasleys, really… Your dad, your godfather… My dad…"

"That's not true" said Harry, frowning.

"Right," said Teddy sceptically, "Name one"

Harry considered it for a moment before replying, Teddy needed to hear about someone _alive_ and he figured Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly the best inspiration for an eleven year old.

"Andromeda", Harry said after a moment. "She was in Slytherin."

"Gran? She was in _Slytherin_?"

"Oh, come on, Ted. You knew that."

"I did _not_"

"Andromeda **Black**" said Harry as though he were telling a five-year-old that two and two must equal four.

"There _are_ Blacks who weren't in Slytherin" maintained Teddy stubbornly

"Yeah," said Harry," One. And Sirius wasn't exactly your typical Pureblood fanatic"

"I still want to be in Gryffindor"

"You're smart enough to be a Ravenclaw."

Teddy wrinkled his nose "Am _not_," he said, "What kind of a pansy would be a Ravenclaw, anyway?"

"Ravenclaws are not pansies, Teddy", Harry said disapprovingly," Luna's in Ravenclaw"

Teddy furrowed is eyebrows, he'd only met Luna Scamander a handful of times. The most memorable being the one time she had brought her four-year-old twins over and he had to admit… she was definitely _not_ pansy. He actually found her to be quite cool with her eccentric earrings and multitude of colourful bangles.

Teddy frowned and said," Bet you can't make Hufflepuff sound good"

Harry grinned," Bet I can. Yo-"

"Tonks was in Hufflepuff" A voice came from behind him. He turned to see Ginny walking in with Lily in her arms.

"Hey!" said Harry," I was going to say that"

"You snooze, you lose" she said, smiling.

She walked over and deposited Lily in Harry's arms. "I need to go pick up James from George's." –She grinned as she started to walk out- "I got a distress call from Angelina five minutes ago."

Teddy winced, poor Aunt Angelina. Fred Weasley and James Potter together in one house packed with untested WWW merchandise.

"Was my mum really in Hufflepuff?"

"I told I could make it sound good" Harry said grinning.

"_You_ didn't. Ginny d- Are you sure that's a good idea?" questioned Teddy looking pointedly at Lily who had somehow managed to get a hold of her fathers wand and was now enthusiastically waving it around and gurgling happily.

"Nah, she's fine… She won't do anything- dangerous that is" Harry amended as Lily, as if to prove his point caused colourful bubbles to start materialising from the wand," It's Al' and James you really have to watch out for."

Teddy watched the bubbles as they floated to the ceiling and slowly began accumulating there.

"I wish I could do magic"

"You can"

"No. I mean, like, now. With my wand."

"I know what you meant, Ted"

"But Gran said that if I use my wand, I'll get a warning from the ministry of magic."

"Err…Well, kind of. The Ministry of Magic detects the magic done around you using the Trace so as long you don't do magic in a Muggle neighbourhood, you're fine. But don't tell your Gran I said that"

Teddy twirled his wand," Is that your roundabout way of saying I'm allowed to do magic right now?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You could try Wingardium Leviosa. That's a relatively easy spell"

Right. Wingradium Leviosa. He knew that one.

_Swish and Flick while saying the incantaion: Wingardium Leviosa. Make sure you emphasize: Levi**o**sa._

When Ginny returned with James, she was greeted with the oddest sight. Harry was on the side of the room with Lily, laughing so hard he was almost bent double while Teddy was surveying the blast marks and the ashes on Harry's desk with a guilty expression on his soot covered face. Oh, and there were stray bubbles floating around the room.

"What the hell happened here?"

She wasn't answered until Harry regained his breath, "Teddy managed to blow up my paperwork, _again_"

"I still don't get why you aren't angry" Teddy mumbled. Harry never seemed to get angry with him. It was always disappointment if he'd done something wrong: which he had to admit, was a horribly effective punishment.

"Because it's _funny_" he said, as though he'd repeated himself several times," And besides, I can fix most of it- okay, _fine_… Hermione can and Ron has a copy of all the paperwork"

"Wait, where did the bubbles come from, then?" asked Ginny," And you just randomly allowed Teddy to do magic?"

"Oh. Lily made the bubbles… And _no._ He was under responsible adult supervision"

"You are _not_ responsible"

"Am too. I managed to defeated Voldemort, didn't I?"

"No," she said flatly, "You didn't. That was purely luck and Hermione's genius"

Harry tilted his head the side and then shrugged, "Can't argue with that"

After Ginny left the room, shaking her head, he looked at the damage and sighed, "Definitely not a Ravenclaw. I really hope I'm in Gryffindor"

"You will be. Come one, let's go play Quidditch. Paperwork is stupid, anyways."

_Harry,_

_Guess what? I'M IN GRYFFINDOR!_

_Why didn't you tell me it was just a talking hat? Ron was saying all sorts of things about wrestling trolls._

_-Teddy_

_Teddy,_

_I told you you would._

_Anyways, me telling you kind of destroys the surprise and don't dismiss everything Ron says so easily. He usually ends up being right about stuff like that. Like say, having to wrestle a mountain troll in your first term_

_-Harry_

_Harry,_

_You are **so** telling me that story when I come home for Christmas._

_And, by the way, thanks for the map. I took me a while to figure it out but then I told it my name and Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs told me how to do it._

_-Teddy_


End file.
